Audio Video Bridging (AVB) is a networking protocol pertaining to streaming audio and/or video data via a network (e.g., an Ethernet network), described in IEEE 802.1 standards (e.g., IEEE802.1BA-2011, IEEE 802.1Q-2011, IEEE 802.1AS-2011, etc.). An AVB network may include one or more talkers (e.g., transmitters) and one or more listeners (e.g., receivers) for transmitting and receiving audio/video data according to the Audio/video transport protocol (AVTP), described in the IEEE 1722-2011 standard.